Getting Started
First Time Login When you first log in to PixelLife, you will spawn at the new player spawn point beneath the main spawn area. This area is called the New Player Center. If you take a look around, you can find several tutorial signs that can give you some quick info to help you get started. Or, if you'd rather just jump right in, head straight on up the stairs to go to the main spawn area. (If you're really impatient, you can just do /spawn) Note: Sometimes you may not have permission to use any commands when you first join the server, and sometimes when you first join after Pixelmon updates. This is a bug and is easily fixed by logging out of the server, and then logging back in. To help you get started, you can give yourself a starter kit which includes several essentials to help you get started. Spawn The spawn area for PixelLife is not very large and easily navigated. Please note that there is no way to exit spawn directly. It is completely enclosed (this prevents people from building near spawn). If you want to leave spawn, head straight across to the Random Warps section. Here you will find nine random biome warps, each of which will take you to a random location in the following biomes: Mesa, Forest, Swamp, Extreme Hills, Taiga, Desert, Jungle, Ocean, and one warp that will put you in any biome. As you will learn later, different Pixelmon spawn in each type of biome so you can freely use these warps to help locate the types you want. Alternatively, another way to leave spawn is through the preset warps. Coming from the New Player Center, this section will be on the left. Here you can find warps to Survival Games, Spleef, the Nether, the Trade Center, and the Pokemon Arena. If you prefer, you can always leave spawn via other methods, such as using public warps or town spawns. Available public warps can be viewed with the command /warps and /warps 2, /warps 3, etc. for each page. Almost all of these warps may be used by anyone, but be careful! Some of these warps lead to areas containing high-level aggressive Pokemon! To warp to the spawn of a town, first view the list of towns with the command /town list. This will list all of the towns on the server and the number of players that live there. To go to a specific town spawn, use the command /town spawn . The fourth room at spawn contains the server's public Pokemon Center. Here you can access your PC, heal your Pokemon, use a trading machine, and access your enderchest. The center of the spawn area is where you will spawn upon dying or using the /spawn command. You can also find information on server-wide events here as well. Voting One of the best ways to get started is to visit the voting page at pixellife.enjin.com/vote. This link can be pulled up easily in game with the command /vote, and clicking the link in-game will bring up the page your default browser. Here you will find eight links, each leading to a different voting website. Voting improves the server's standing on Server Lists, and improves the servers popularity. For each site you will have to input your Minecraft Username (case sensitive) and do some form of image or text verification. Afterwards, you should see a message in-game and receive your rewards! As of now, the current reward for each voting site is $20 in-game currency, 2 rare candies and 3 ultra balls. Getting Established Once you've left spawn and started your journey, you may start to wonder, "How do I protect my house if I build it here?" One of the things you must understand is that PixelLife is a Towny server, meaning that the only way to have your builds protected is by joining or creating a town. There are no "golden shovels" or admin protected areas for you to get. The best thing to do is to ask publicly in chat if you can join someone's town. In some cases, if you've already built your house in the wilderness and you want it protected after-the-fact, some town owners may be willing to establish your house as an "Outpost", provided you pay the additional cost to do so. If you do decided to start your own town, you must first obtain $1500. Money can be obtained through voting, trading with other players, or mining/farming resources and selling them in the server market (/warp market). There is a lot to do in the PixelLife world. Check out the various pages of this wiki to learn about all of the commands you can uses and places you can go. If you ever have any questions, you may PM WVAviator on the PixelLife website or create a ticket in-game with /ticket . Have fun!